


Breathe

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Somnophilia (almost) (kind of), VidCon YouTube Convention, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Phil has a nice ass, and Dan is a lucky man.





	Breathe

Sleep shouldn’t be this appealing.

There are people to meet and things to do, but the LA heat is exhausting. It is even more exhausting after a long, steep hike.

Dan isn’t in the worst physical shape of his life. He can proudly say he didn’t get _that_ out of breath once they reached the outlook. He even had the sense to take a few pictures. This would not have been the case a few years ago.

They are allowed to take some breaks, though. Especially the day before Vidcon starts.

As Dan wakes he feels oddly refreshed. He glances over at Phil, lying on his stomach and facing away, his hair still wet from his shower. Dan’s eyes follow those pretty freckly arms tucked under his pillow, the one he brought from home, down the slope of his back, to the rise of his ass.

Dan is a lucky man.

If they are tired enough to take naps now, the upcoming days seem almost daunting. Dan convinces himself that that is the reason why he scoots closer, and places a hand on the small of Phil’s back a bit possessively. They won’t have the energy to do this again until after Vidcon. They don’t have to - they aren’t so young and infatuated that they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Dan would feel satisfied enough just to look and admire.

That doesn’t mean he can’t give in to desire, though.

Dan flattens his hand on Phil’s lower back, applying just a bit of pressure as he massages him. Phil makes a small noise, and Dan watches his muscles flex beneath those soft grey shorts.

Dan doesn’t get jealous anymore, not really. Not in the way he did when they were young and Dan had fallen so deeply in love that he almost felt out of his depth, unsure of how to handle all of those big emotions battling for dominance within his still emotionally frail body. There is still something about big crowds, though, and acquaintances.

Dan notices the way people look at his partner. He notices because he gets it. Phil was attractive from the start, but the way he has grown into his body as a man and the confidence he exudes now is magnetic. He doesn’t shy away from the attention it gets him. He simply lets that gentle confidence seep out from him slowly until everyone around him is entranced.

So maybe it isn’t about jealousy as much as it is about pettiness, when Dan slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Phil’s short. Some pride about the fact that he is the one that gets to take advantage of that gentle confidence, in every way imaginable.

Phil makes another noise as Dan slips his hand inside his crack, those muscles flexing again.

“Dan,” is mumbled quietly from the pillow.

Dan stays silent. He teases a finger around his rim, that gentle pucker. A long breath is exhaled as Phil’s shoulders slump.

Dan can’t tell if Phil has fully woken up. It doesn’t really matter. He pushes a bit, feels those muscles give to the pressure, but he doesn’t slip inside. He listens to every little breath it warrants, every pretty little noise.

It doesn’t take long until Phil is rocking back against his fingers, until the friction it causes as he rubs himself against the mattress allows a low moan to escape him. Dan places a kiss on top of Phil’s shoulder. He is so relaxed like this, all those nervous tendons settled. Dan reckons he could push those shorts down, slick his cock up, and push inside without a problem.

He doesn’t want that right now. He wants to feel around Phil’s sensitive little hole, stroke the rim teasingly, and have that be enough for Phil to explode.

Phil’s breath quickens. His hips start pumping faster, as if set on a goal now. Dan smiles against his shoulder as he watches him move.

“Feel good?” Dan whispers.

“Mmh.”

Dan feels his own cock fill at that noise. He pushes a bit harder, lets the tip of his fingers slip inside. Phil breathes out hard, relaxing around him easily. Dan pushes in further and wriggles that finger around. He feels almost voyeuristic like this, watching Phil exist in the in-between of sleep and consciousness. 

Phil feels so good. Dan can’t help but put a hand on himself over his pants and squeeze gently. His eyes fall shut for a moment. The pressure of his hand mixed with the feeling of Phil’s muscles clenching around his finger creates a wonderful imagery behind his eyelids, of something else they might’ve done now if Dan wanted to break the spell of Phil’s sleep.

Dan doesn’t plan on coming like this, but fuck if it doesn’t feel good. He can’t help but bite softly into that shoulder. He can’t help but moan when Phil squeezes harder around his finger as a response.

“Fuck,” Dan breathes. “You’re so tight.”

“Am I?” Phil slurs, voiceless.

There’s a breathy chuckle at the end. Phil is definitely starting to wake up.

Dan hums.

“You are,” he answers.

Dan strokes the insides of Phil, slowly and gently. He strokes another finger just below his balls. Before long one of Phil’s arms escapes from under the pillow and pushes down between the mattress and his body. Once he finds what he is looking for, whatever type of hold he needs to get there, the noise he makes means that he has definitely fully woken up now.

Dan doesn’t even have to do much at this point. He simply keeps his finger inside of him and massages that sensitive skin, while Phil’s hips and hand do the work. Dan does bite, though. He bites because Phil loves it, because Phil goes tighter and tighter for every scratch of his teeth.

The tension in Phil’s body reaches its peak and holds there for a second. Phil holds his breath, his body trembling from the strain. Then he jumps as the tension snaps and a long, loud moan pushes out from deep in Phil’s chest and he is coming as he greedily pushes back against Dan’s fingers.

Dan’s eyes shut and he squeezes the tip of his cock, feeling it strain from the sound and feel of his partner falling apart.

Phil relaxes, and Dan pulls his finger back out slowly. He gently grasps one ass cheek before he pulls his hand out from beneath his shorts completely.

Phil turns his head to face Dan, finally. His face is still flushed pink and he smiles droopily. Dan exhales a horny breath.

“Thanks,” Phil grins.

“Welcome,” Dan grins back.

Phil glances down swiftly, a quick peek at Dan’s crotch, then looks back up into his eyes in suggestion. Dan shakes his head.

“It’s fine,” he assures him. “I’m getting in the shower anyway. I’ll take care of it.”

Phil smirks. “Alright.”

Dan reaches over for the baby wipes on the nightstand and hands them to him.

“Clean up and go back to sleep,” he murmurs.

Phil chuckles as his eyes close. Dan feels a tug at his heart. He can still shock himself with the amount of affection he holds for him. He never gets fully used to it.

Dan gets up, riding the wave of arousal as he undresses and gets in the shower. He doesn’t have time to fully lather up or appreciate the feeling of water hitting his skin before Phil appears in his peripheral, on the other side of the frosted glass of the shower door.

“I think I’d rather clean up in here,” Phil says.

He has already undressed. Dan smiles as he slides the door open.

“By all means,” he responds.

Phil steps inside, staring into Dan’s eyes with intensity. Dan’s mouth opens to speak, but Phil simply breaks their eye contact, gets to his knees, and takes Dan in hand.

Dan levers himself against the wall as he moans. Phil wanks him slowly as he licks the head of his cock in slow strokes, lapping up the precum beading at the head.

Dan is a lucky man.

Phil closes his mouth around the head of Dan’s cock and lets his tongue do the work. It slips around wetly, pushing at every little spot that makes Dan’s head spin, while Phil’s hand keeps stroking his shaft, pulling his foreskin back and forth in a delicious rhythm. Dan gasps as Phil starts sucking tightly, but he can’t fully appreciate the feeling before the hold of Phil’s mouths loosens back up and he is back to licking and swirling that teasing tongue around him.

“Oh, God,” Dan breathes, his hands tightening into fists as Phil alternates between hard sucks and soft licks. “Oh, _God_.”

Soon, Phil’s mouth is gone and the building tension within Dan calms. His eyes blink open as he stares down.

Phil smiles in apology.

“My legs hurt,” he says.

Dan snorts out a laugh. It echoes against the walls.

“Get up here.”

Phil stands. His knees crack. They share a look and laugh.

Phil doesn’t let the moment settle before he crowds in close and pushes Dan back against the wall, out of the stream of water. Dan’s eyes slip close as he tilts his head back, letting Phil wrap a hand around his neck as he starts wanking his cock again. A faint pressure of fingers around Dan’s neck, pushing just a bit harder once Dan exhales a noise of pleasure once he feels that build start to rise back up. It enhances everything, one tiny moment of fear pulling him closer to the edge.

Dan suddenly just _wants_. He wants everything. He wants to be grabbed and slapped and used. They can’t do that, not right now, so that imagery is what is painted in his mind’s eye as Phil leans in close and softly nips at Dan’s ear, wanking him hard and wet, squeezing his throat hard enough for Dan’s breathing to be compromised.

His head spins as a mild but delicious sensation of panic stirs inside his chest. He snaps his head, restrained by the clutch of Phil’s hand, and Phil finally releases the hold.

As Dan inhales, his body jolts and he comes in waves and waves, rocking through his body. He breathes hard, eyes opening slowly. Phil is smiling at him, and his hand slides up to gently cup the side of Dan’s face. Dan smiles back.

“Good boy,” Phil says.

Dan swallows. He can’t get horny this quickly after coming, right? Not at this age.

“Shut up,” he whispers.

Phil kisses him.

They have to clean up. They have to go join Martyn and the rest of the IRL team for dinner soon. They have days and days ahead of business to do and people to meet. But for the moment, Dan only has to let Phil lather him up as they kiss in the wake of his orgasm.

Dan is a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/186209998878/breathe-phil-has-a-nice-ass-and-dan-is-a-lucky) | likes & reblogs are appreciated!


End file.
